


Butt Shine

by mxjessiebee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x2, Bums, Canon Gay Couple, Fanart, M/M, Watercolour, butt shine bright like a diamond, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee
Summary: Lookin' tight, boys! ;D
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Butt Shine

You think it's gay enough?


End file.
